dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Shin
The was the alternate timeline counterpart of the East Supreme Kai. He was the ruler of the eastern area living and afterlife of the universe. Biography In the anime, Supreme Kai aided Trunks by giving him instructions as to how to defeat Dabura. After their battle against Babidi's Forces, Supreme Kai died. In the manga, Supreme Kai invited Trunks to the Sacred World of the Kai to train him in preparation for Babidi's arrival on Earth. Supreme Kai was impressed with Trunks' ability to master the Z-Sword, even trying to finalize his training with by cutting Katchin. However, as Supreme Kai his about to toss the metal to Trunks, Kibito was aware the movements of Babidi so they head to Earth. After some time, Pui Pui and Yakon were defeated and after some time, Supreme Kai was injured. While Trunks was battling Dabura, Dabura spit on the Z-Sword Trunks was wielding but it later broke after Supreme Kai demanded Trunks to throw away the sword. Supreme Kai is disappointed that he miscalculated Babidi's ability to be able to have Dabura as his servant. He then exclaimed that he would not allow Babidi to revive Majin but so he then attempted to attack Babidi but Dabura aided him, hitting Supreme Kai with a ki blast. Kibito attempted to assist Supreme Kai, but he was blasted by Dabura. While Supreme Kai was defeated and lying on the ground, Babidi continuously attacked Supreme Kai and even choking him with his magic. This torture allowed Trunks to become a Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Dabura and this lead to Babidi's death. Supreme Kai then froze Dabura to allow Trunks to kill. After Trunks killed Dabura, Supreme Kai was glad that Majin Buu's revival was prevented as he passed away.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Video game stories Future Supreme Kai and Future Kibito go to the World Martial Arts Tournament to inform Future Trunks of Future Babidi's plan to resurrect Future Majin Buu with the help of his henchman Future Dabura. Trunks fails to defeat Future Babidi and Future Dabura, and realizes that he can not do this alone, so he travels back in time once more to receive help from the Z Fighters of the past. Future Supreme Kai knows the Z Fighters. Once in Future Trunks' timeline, the Z Fighters battle Future Babidi and his henchmen on New Namek. After the fighters return from New Namek, Future Supreme Kai and Gohan go to the Other World to use the Z Sword, but it is to no avail. Future Janemba shows up, with Gohan and Future Pikkon defeating him (though Future Janemba was just toying around with them). Their next mission is to recruit Future Bardock (Future Goku's father) and Future Gohan. Future Gohan is in rage over his death at the hands of Future Android 18; this rage continues until Future Goku calms him down. Future Gohan has his potential unlocked and is brought back to life by Future Old Kai, who also gives one day on Earth to Future Pikkon and Future Bardock to help. After Gohan, Future Pikkon, Future Bardock and Future Gohan return to Earth, Future Supreme Kai witnesses the final fight between the Z Fighters and Future Kid Buu. In the end, the Z Fighters win the fight and Future Kid Buu is destroyed. Major Battles *Future Supreme Kai, Future Kibito, and Future Trunks vs. Future Babidi, Future Dabura, Future Pui Pui, and Future Yakon References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Future Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Shinjin